How to control a Secret Rebel
by 404wan
Summary: A sheltered young man finds himself trapped in an unforgiving cut-throat businessworld filled with conspiracies and lies after his arranged marriage. He is torn between his deep-rooted sense of loyalty and growing need for freedom when he gets sucked into a life of crime and cheap fixes, and meets the corruptible darkness inside himself.
1. Prologue

How to control a Secret Rebel.

Prologue.

"You know what is expected of you today, dont you?" , his mother's voice was stern and her eyes cold as she made the final adjustments to his plain white dress and pulled the pink sash around his waist extra tight.  
"I'm not an ignorant child, mother.", Haku spoke flatly, his eyes downcast.  
"Good, then I shall expect no trouble from you." She pinched his elbow hard as a warning and briskly walked out the small changing room; she had more important matters to attend to.

Haku quietly sat down in a tastelessly decorated armchair in a corner of the room and sighed. He could do this, he had to do this. He looked down at where his knuckles were turning as white as the fabric his hands were clutching and forced himself to calm down. This was a happy day that would surely change his life for the better forever, at least that is what he wanted so dearly to believe. No!  
He stood and stomped over to the full-length mirror. This was an opportunity he never expected to be given and he wouldn't squander it, not if he could help it.  
He looked himself over in the mirror, turning this way and that, making sure no hair was out of place. He would be perfect, just as his parents expected of him, and when this day was over he hopefully would never have to see them again.

He put his long jet hair up in a high bun and added a touch of red gloss to his lips. Just one more day where he had to be quiet, polite, respectful and sweet. One more day of holding his tongue when surrounded by idiocy, of being forcefully charming and shy, of acting like a girl. He fluttered the eyelashes of his big, dark eyes at himself and ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his cheeks. A perfect little doll was looking back at him, and he resisted the urge to smash his fist through the glass; that's not how a lady would behave.  
He needed air. The door of the changing room was locked, and he inwardly chuckled at that. He'd let his controlling mother believe that she held the reigns for long enough, and quickly pried the cheap lock open with the picking set he kept in his purse. While hating the small satchel he wore over one shoulder with the blazing power of a thousand suns, having all his little gadgets around wherever he went had proven to be usefull on his many nightly escapes from federal state parents' house.

Haku slipped out the door and onto the bustling hallway filled with party guests. After years of clinging to the shadows whenever his parents hosted a get-together he'd become a master of invisibility in crowds. He stuck to the walls, eyes downcast, smiling and nodding politely at anyone who happened to glance his way, and made it into the large wooded area surrounding the courthouse unnoticed. There, hidden by the old and twisted willowtrees, he fell apart on the cool grass. He rolled on his back, staring up at the endless blue sky and wished to be somewhere else, anywhere else, anyone else.

"Are you alright?", a gruff voice spoke from the shadowy base of a tree and Haku sat up with a start.  
He backed up against the wall and gripped his knees to his chest; with his eyes glued firmly to the ground as always he squeezed out a "Yes, thank you."  
After hearing no reply he managed to gather some courage and look up at the person who spoke. A few feet across from him a man's long legs extended from the shadows onto the sunny grass. He wore shiny leather shoes with black socks and as he took a drag from his cigarette its smouldering red tip pulled Haku's attention to his face.

Two intense grey eyes were staring back at him from under thick black eyebrows. The man's hands seemed big as they lowered the cigarette from his lips and one corner of his mouth shot up in a crooked smile before he blew the smoke in Haku's direction. The young man blinked against the cloud of smoke that hit his face hotly, but chocked back the urge to cough. "What are you doing here?", he asked the man who slouched down against the cool bark, crumpling his expensive-looking suit. "Same thing as you." The man replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his packet of smokes. He held it out towards the other and Haku, after some hesitation, took one. He found himself unable to look away; the man, who seemed to be in his late thirties, was so horribly out of place among the trees and flowers. But somehow this made him seem more approachable, and since Haku had no interest in being cooped up in that room until it was time for him to be paraded around by his mother some more he stuck the cigarette between his lips and gingerly took the lighter that was held out to him.

The man looked at him with a spark of interest in his eyes, and Haku couldn't help noticing the heavy golden watch around his wrist. He blamed his mother, she'd pushed him towards marrying rich for as long as he could remember. His eyes trailed up to the man's thick arms, strong jaw and nose and he wondered if a man like this, with eyes so vivid they seemed to burn right through him, ever had to deal with an obnoxiously controlling parent as well. When said man raised one eyebrow in amusement Haku realised he still hadn't lit his smoke and quickly started it up, sucking his lungs full of smoke for the first time. The raised eyebrow turned into a dark chuckle as he then fell into a coughing fit and threw the horrible deathstick into the wet grass while he gasped for air. "Not quite what you expected?", the man asked with a smile; and after a few seconds of catching his breath Haku pulled a face and shook his head, "Like breathing in fire...".

The man took a final drag and pressed the butt out on the ground next to him while blowing the smoke from his nostrils, he then extended and arm. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Zabuza."  
Haku, feeling boyishly excited to be hanging out with someone he definitely categorised as 'cool', leaned forward and grabbed the roughened hand with a smile. "I'm Haku, nice to meet you." At moments like this when his brain got fried, he was always glad he had the basic rules of politeness to fall back on. "Haku." The man spoke his name slowly, as if he was tasting it. "You're the bride today, right?". Haku leaned back with a tight-lipped smile. "Yes, this is my wedding. Thank you for coming."  
Zabuza did not let go of his hand, however, and brought the back of it slowly to his lips; "I wouldn't miss it."


	2. Chapter One

How to control a Secret Rebel.

Chapter One.

It was silent around them. The small building hung on the edge of town and was, aside from the grassy reception field, surrounded by nothing but a thick forest. Haku glanced up at the other once more, feeling more curious than he knew he was allowed to. Zabuza had another smoke hanging from his lips as he sat back against the tree with his arms crossed and head tilted back, he almost seemed asleep until he opened one piecing eye and started back at the young man once more.  
"What?" his gruff voice asked impatiently, "Forest not big enough for the both of us?"  
Haku shook his head and gathered his courage; "I take it you're from the groom's wedding party? I was just wondering..." He stared down at his toes, wiggling them nervously in the grass. "Could you tell me anything about him?" The only ones he's been able to talk to about his upcoming marriage were his parents, and they never seemed to feel like telling him much.

Zabuza seemed to contemplate this for a moment before looking on his watch and briskly getting up. "I'm afraid I'm not able to share such details with you.", he said while straightening his suit. "But the festivities should start any minute now, allow me to accompany you?" he extended his arm towards the other and Haku scrambled to his feet. He found his tongue caught in his throat and brain suddenly clogged with nerves as he hooked his arm through the other's.  
Zabuza led him around the building towards the front door, and at the sight of all the expecting guests the young bride to be became a few shades more white. He almost let go of the man's arm and ran, but forcefully kept reminding himself that this was a day of opportunity; staying positive was absolutely key. "Are you alright?" Zabuza asked, sounding less amused and more concerned than before; Haku faked a smile. "I'm just a little nervous."

As they entered the building music started playing, and before Haku could search out his parents Zabuza had started a purposeful march down the aisle, pulling the other along. Haku wanted to object but felt horribly exposed in front of the rows after rows of seated guests; so he let himself be led on, up to the makeshift altar. For a while he was confused about what was happening, the priest started introducing their vows and no groom had shown up yet.  
The priest's voice was dry and cracked as he recited the same lines he'd spoken a million times in his lifetime. "Do you, Zabuza Momochi, take this young man to be your spouse?". Haku had drifted off a little in his mind, as he usually did when confusing things were happening that he couldn't control anyway. But hearing that phrase suddenly made reality dawn on him and he raised his gaze from where they'd been firmly glued to his own feet to the other's face in shock when Zabuza said; "Yes."  
Nothing more, nothing less. While the priest continued with the vows Haku frowned at the amused gaze staring down at him, and he mouthed the words 'you could have told me'.

"Haku, do you agree to marry this man?". All eyes were on him, and for a split second Haku contemplated shouting "NO!", pushing over the groom and running away forever. But he quickly dismissed those thoughts as cold feet and reminded himself of all the reasons why he was going through with this. "Yes."  
Zabuza took his hand in one of his own roughened ones, and slid a simple gold ring on his finger. With trembling hands Haku did the same in return, and tiptoed to press a chaste kiss to his new husband's lips.

Zabuza was having one of the most difficult days of his life. He sat in the obnoxious leather armchair in his dressing room and took big gulps of his glass of whiskey. He'd actually had to bring his own from home, as the reception served no alcohol. He muttered how they were all savages as he lit his fifth smoke of the day while checking his watch; 10 in the morning. He poured himself another drink.

There was a knock on the door and he held his breath, after a moment of silence the doorknob was wiggled and the knocking intensified. Someone spoke loudly of events starting and Zabuza walked over to the window, grateful he'd remembered to lock the door. He slid the glass pane up, downed the rest of his drink and hopped over the windowsil and onto the soft grass outside. He took a few steps and slouched down against a thick old willow, its long branches hiding him from view. He took a small box from his pocket and ran his fingers over the small golden ring next to his own, which seemed almost twice as big.

Feeling one of those moments come up where his concience would try and reason with him he pulled a small flask from his breast pocket and downed it in preparation of the magical day. He scoffed mockingly at himself, pull yourself together man! After years of preparation, all that stood in the way of his goals was this stupid wedding ceremony... and he shuddered at the thought. Zabuza was a man who excelled at moving in shadows, at pulling strings without ever being exposed in the open. A public wedding was the absolute worst thing he could imagine. But, as he sternly reminded himself, for any of this to work he would need to be a properly married man; and he had been assured by the bride's mother that without a big wedding there would be no marriage.

He let out an exasperated sigh and slouched down even further as he heard more loud guests arrive at the other side of the building and he contemplated just staying right there for the entire day, surely he could come up with a better plan than this? He shoved the rings back into his pocket and fished out the only picture he had of his wife-to-be. Though he couldn't help but feel a bit perverted over their age difference, every time he looked at that picture he was strengthened in his conviction. A fourteen year old Haku stared at him from the piece of paper; it was taken while the boy was still being homeschooled. The way Haku hunched over his desk, his head pulled back between his raised shoulders. The way his knuckles turned white from gripping his pencil like a vice and brooding dark eyes stared up at him from under his eyesbrows; the entire picture seemed to scream pent-up frustration. That boy was ready to explode.

He quickly shoved the picture back in his pocket as the bushes around the corner started rustling, someone was coming. Zabuza chuckled inwardly at his luck as a thoroughly exasperated young man in a dress fell unceremoniously to the ground and rolled on his back in the grass. For a while neither of them moved, the young man stared up at the sky and Zabuza, who was still hidden for now, studied him. He'd never seen such a look of clear desperation on someone this young and flawless, and couldn't help himself from speaking up. "Are you alright?"  
Haku sat up with a start and pulled his legs to his chest protectively. He squeaked out a "Yes, thank you." without looking up, and Zabuza studied him. The short, formfitting dress left the young man's legs exposed to just above the knee and he rubbed his sandaled feet together nervously.

After a few moments of silent watching Haku seemed to have gathered his confidence and asked him what he was doing out here, to which Zabuza replied by offering him a smoke. The boys soft fingers grazed his as he handed him the lighter and Zabuza made no sound as two big eyes seemed to forget where he was as they slid over his features, taking him in and studying him. So the boy was curious, a good trait to have, Zabuza thought to himself as he raised an eyebrow in amusement. Startled, Haku sucked his lungs full of smoke and fell out in a coughing fit, causing Zabuza in turn to break out in chuckles. Only for a moment of course, he wasn't one for mirth. After a little small talk the boy seemed a little less on edge, and Zabuza introduced himself. The boy clearly had no idea who he was, and his sadistic side couldn't just let that slide.

"You're the bride today, right?" Zabuza asked, and immediately Haku, who had been leaning forward eagerly and excited to be spending time with someone he usually wouldn't dare get close to, pulled back with a tight-lipped smile and spit out a forced 'thank you for coming'. Zabuza, however, was not a man so easily spurned and he brought the boy's hand to his lips, kissing the smooth skin softly. He would enjoy this conquest, and if what he'd seen from his bride so far was any indication of the boy's spirit he would definitely enjoy bringing out his rebellious side.  
He looked at his watch and stood, it was time to get married.

They were in hell. They had to be. Haku stared down at the wooden table they were sitting at and contemplated smashing his face into it so he wouldn't have to deal with the endless stream of congratulating guests and opening presents any more. Look at that, more fine china, how lovely.  
Zabuza had half a mind to have Haku's mother murdered for putting this together. Everything was white with pink balloons, there was light music playing and free snacks to make sure all the guests would stick around for hours... and hours... and hours. He looked to his side and could almost see the light in his bride's eyes die after the young man was forced to unwrap yet another set of ceramic bowls. Something had to be done.  
"Haku," he spoke softly, "I'm thinking the best course of action right now is for you to excuse yourself to go to the bathroom and sabotage this event." The young man looked up at him with a smile brighter than the sun, after a lifetime of being obedient and quiet he had no problem starting his new life with some daring delinquency. Haku nodded eagerly, "What do I need to do?".

Haku's mother sat at one of the dinner tables at the far side of the hall, she poked at her salad absentmindedly. She looked over to the front table where the bride and groom were meeting people and suddenly felt strangely hollow. What was she going to do now? She'd dedicated her life to sculpting her boy into the perfect young man, and now she just gave him away. She brought her hand down hard, clattering the fork on the table. She looked around at her tablepartners; they were all buisiness associates of her husband and seemed to look right through her.  
She stood and excused herself, made her way through the sea of tables and finally took a deep breath when she got out of the room. "Eightteen years of my life..." She leaned against the wall and mumbled softly. "I've done nothing with myself."  
She heard a door open down the hallway and straightened up off the wall. As she turned the corner she saw her boy, slightly flustered and sneaking towards the kitchen. As she walked up to him Haku reached through the door to the kitchen and the lights went off in the building. He turned around and froze. She stepped towards him and grabbed his arm, "What did you do?!", and the emergency sprinklers turned on. "I'm sorry mum, I'm starting a new life now." He smiled at her and pulled his arm loose, Zabuza came out of the reception hall slightly soaked and they quickly left the building.

It was still sunny outside, and Haku pulled his hair loose to dry. The air smelled like freedom and his heart was racing, defiance! "Please tell me we're not going back in?", he asked, smiling brightly. Zabuza chuckled, "Never in my life." He stepped closer and cupped the other's face, Haku felt breathless as the man leaned down and kissed him hard. "You did well." he said after letting go of that soft blushing face. "I think we'll get along."

He reached into his pocket and frowned, his phone was soaking wet. Haku giggled accidentily, "I'm sorry!" Zabuza looked at those sparkly deviant eyes and grinned, "You better be, because now you are walking to the busstop in a dress." Haku's face fell, "The bus? Really?" The man raised an eyebrow at him while they started down the street in sloshing shoes. "What's wrong with the bus?" Haku tied his hair up in a ponytail and grimached, "My mother told me only perverts and criminals ride the bus." and Zabuza let out a loud HA! "And when she found that out while riding the bus which one was she? The pervert? Or the criminal?" He grinned at the sulking boy. "Well she's never actually ridden the bus..." Haku started off saying. "So she actually has no idea what she's talking about right?" the other finished for him.

"Fine! Lets ride the bus! Lets get stabbed too! And catch venereal disease!" He ranted loudly to the empty street in general, stomping a few feet ahead with his arms crossed. Zabuza was left behind a bit baffled but thoroughly entertained. "Will you change your mind if I promise I won't let anyone molest you?" he jokingly asked, and Haku turned around angrily. "It's not funny!"  
They stood staring at eachother for a bit after he spat out the words, suddenly realising what he was doing. Zabuza could literally see the young man shrivel up as the fire in his eyes died down to a smoulder. "I'm sorry, I lost my manners for a bit there." The boy spoke softly, eyes downcast. Zabuza spat out a laugh and lit up a cigarette, "I'll say! Shout at me more often will you?" He patted the boy on the head and walked past him with a grin.

Haku turned on his heels, a devious glitter in his eye, "I'm not going to shout at you just because you want me to!" he all but shouted at the other, who didn't turn around but said; "I'm sorry I can't hear you, you'll have to talk louder." while walking away casually, leaving a wet trail on the sidewalk. Haku ran up to him and grabbed his arm, he pulled the man down towards him and reached up to press his lips against the other's. Zabuza wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and kissed him back carefully, feeding his hunger but not overwhelming him. It was an intricate web he had to weave for this to work out. Haku released him with a sigh and the other finally breathed out the lungful of smoke he'd been keeping in. They walked on contently, Haku felt like there was a ball of light in his stomach and he would dare to do anything when he was with this man.

"You should be proud of yourself." Haku said fake-judgingly. "And why is that?" Zabuza replied fake-defensively. "I've known you for less than two hours and already I've broken more rules than in my entire life!" Haku untied the sash from around his waist and finally threw the pink piece of fabric in the gutter, where it belonged. "So... just the one?" Zabuza asked, amused though curious how this little devil never caused any mischief before. "Yes, but I could break some more? Can I have one?" he gestured to the cigarette hanging from the man's lips and Zabuza shrugged. "Sure, if I'm such a bad influence anyway." He grinned inwardly as the boy took a smoke from his packet and lit it more carefully this time, Haku had definitely been the right choice. "Better this time?" Just as he asked that the other broke out in a coughing fit again, but assured him he had never been better.

When they came to the busstop they had some time to kill and sat down on the cast iron bench. It was warm from the sun and they were finally starting to dry up a bit. Zabuza looked over to where the boy sat next to him, he took careful puffs from his smoke and was looking which way of holding his cigarette looked the coolest. Thumb and index finger worked best but he always saw people on tv holding them between their index and middle finger, this was a true crisis. Zabuza observed silently for a while, marveling at the... creativity shall we call it, of the young.  
"Care to break another rule?" he leaned back and reached into his coat pocket at the boy's eager confirmation that he was indeed totally up for breaking rules. He pulled out his small metal flask and screwed the top off, he then handed it to the boy who now held a smoke in one hand and heavy alcohol in the other. Haku took a sip without hesitation and almost managed not to make a face at the horror that he swallowed down. His parents had let him drink wine before but as their company wasn't exactly sparkling he never quite found it worth the hangovers. But now Zabuza was offering him something the man obviously drank in secret himself... how could he ever say no?

Zabuza took back the flask and put it away after taking a drink himself. He sat and watched the young man sit and smoke in the bright morning light at the abandoned busstop and couldn't help thinking how everything had gone so much better than he ever planned it. His morning drinking seemed to help with his intense hatred of smalltalk, which, it would seem, he wouldn't be able to get out of with his bride. And Haku's sheltered, lonely and boring upbringing made the boy ready to jump off a moving train at his command... exactly as it should be.  
Haku chose this moment to look up and was startled by the intense darkened eyes that stared back at him, but he managed to find some courage, as he had managed to all the time since he met his husband. "Zabuza... I just want to thank you, I guess. This was really scary when I didn't know who you were or what my life would be like. But now I'm not worried anymore." he spoke softly but couldn't stop smiling when the other pulled him into an embrace and kissed him as the bus pulled up. Zabuza stood and pulled him along, he then turned to the young man with a smile; "Are you ready for your life to start?"  
Haku's heart was racing and he had no intention of ever going back. He spoke without a doubt, "Definitely."


	3. Chapter Two

Hot to control a Secret Rebel.

Chapter Two.

He'd been right about the bus, he knew it. As Haku followed his new husband up the steps and into the vehicle the smell of sweat and vomit mixed with urine wafted around him and he felt his bare legs sticking to the cheap plastic as they sat down. The rest of the bus was empty, however, so at least it was quiet. As they pulled into the street and drove away Haku saw they passed the reception hall and ducked behind the other. Zabuza let out a dry chuckle at that and placed his hand on the other's exposed knee. "How would you feel if we... dropped off the radar for a while?"  
Haku stared down at the other's hand, the alcohol in his veins making him picture that hand sliding up his thigh and under the dress. He shuddered and turned to the other while blushing. "Where would we go?" he asked, slightly out of breath. Zabuza shrugged, "An island somewhere? Far away." The boy nodded eagerly, aside from when his parents took him to see the sea a few years back he'd never been anywhere. Then his face fell, "I don't have any money though..." He hadn't given married life much thought besides 'oh god no', but he assumed he'd have to get a job. He was eighteen years old already after all, and couldn't rely on others all his life.

Zabuza squeezed the other's knee with his large, warm hand. "Don't worry about money, I've got it covered." he said in his gruff voice, but Haku just stared down at his own hands that lay cupped in his lap. "If you wanted to help me out a little though..." Zabuza added hesitantly, maybe it was too soon. But immediately two bright eyes were staring up at him expectantly. "I do know of a job that you would be perfect for." The boy's nervous face bloomed into a smile, "What do I have to do?" Zabuza shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't trust you with this yet." At seeing the other's face fall he added, "Don't worry, I have no doubt that you will do me proud when the time comes." with a devious smile.

Haku felt oddly warm inside, and even though they didn't speak for the rest of the drive Zabuza didn't let go of his hand, which the man had grabbed after Haku nodded eagerly in reply. He vowed to himself not to mess this up, to be absolutely perfect like his mother taught him. He caught himself shamelessly staring at the other numerous times; Zabuza had fallen asleep against the window and his slumped over form seemed to have lost its constant air of intimidation. The words that previous travelers had carved into the plastic window formed twisting shadows that slid over the man's features with the changing sun, and Haku had to actively fight the urge to follow the patterns by running his fingers over the other's face. Instead he looked down at where his hand was still being held in the other's, and carefully intertwined their fingers. As the man didn't wake up he dared to push it a little further and squeezed the hand he held in his own. It was a strange feeling to be so close to someone, contractually as close as he'd ever get, while knowing nothing about him. He had no idea where the man lived, what he did for work, what his likes, dislikes and interests were... but he vowed to learn them all.

So far none of his doom scenarios had come true, he hadn't been beaten or raped yet, and it didn't seem like he'd get murdered in the foreseeable future either. Being sold off into the sex trade was still an option, but he decided to stay positive. He wouldn't be able to fight whatever this man had in store for him anyway, so he would try his best at anything he was offered. He would prove himself useful one way or another. Zabuza frowned in his sleep, and the hand holding his own turned into a vice. Haku winced, but didn't move. Instead he slowly lifted their intertwined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of the other's hand, like the man had done to him before the wedding. The grip on his hand loosened and when he looked up a very much awake Zabuza looked back at him. Haku mumbled a beet red 'sorry' and tried to pull his hand back, but he wasn't let go. "If you do things like that..." Zabuza started before he slid his free hand under the boy's hair and into his neck, "You have to face the consequences.". He murmured into the other's ear before softly kissing his neck. "Any objections?", he turned the boy's face up, who met his challenging gaze with determined one of his own. "Good." Zabuza growled possessively before roughly claiming the other's lips.

Haku felt his stomach explode into a swarm of carnivorous butterflies at the harsh claim and let himself be pulled into the other's hot embrace. At last his hand was released as Zabuza wrapped his now free arm around his waist and tugged him flush against himself. The bus driver was somewhere in the back of Haku's mind but he couldn't find the energy to waste on cautious thoughts as he felt all but ravaged by this man. Somehow he managed to end up straddling the other, his legs pushed apart and his dress riding up very high. But he couldn't care less about such things while he was being held by thick arms and kissed endlessly. The man smelled of tobacco and alcohol and tasted like it too, but he didn't mind; every moment he was with him they moved further and further away from the wedding, from his parents, from his life. And Haku was more than ready to leave it all behind. At that moment, however, he couldn't quite find the focus to over-think these things, as two large hands cupped his ass while the man pushed his tongue inside his mouth and his mind left him.

Zabuza was having a great time! The wedding, though horrid, had gone much more smoothly than he'd ever hoped, the new wife didn't seem to hate him and while Haku was definitely right about public transportation the bus was empty and he had two hands full of ass. Things didn't get much better than this, he thought to himself, until his young wife wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled himself even closer. Zabuza managed to dislodge himself from the suction on his face for a moment by grinding them together, leaving the other shuddering and coaxing a repressed gasp from his lips. That would not do. "A little eager, aren't you?" he couldn't help himself and teasingly whispered in his ear. Haku leaned back, his face red and eyes downcast. He whispered a soft "Sorry..." in return. Zabuza was right, what must the man think of him, in a public place no less! He tried to move back to his own seat but was held firmly in place by the hands on his behind.  
Zabuza squeezed him a little, not expecting this reaction, and reluctantly moved one of his hands from their new favorite spot to tilt the young man's head back. "I'm just teasing, you're doing fine." He said in a gruff voice, trying to sound reassuring but failing.

And since he'd never been a man of many words he decided the best way to fix the situation was to just kiss him again. Haku let himself be kissed but the moment was over, and after a few unresponsive seconds Zabuza too leaned back with a sigh. "I'm sorry.", he all but growled at the other and stared out the window. "We don't know each other yet..." He turned back to the other who was still sitting in his lap with his legs pushed to either side of the large man's torso, Haku's dress had crept up to his waist, exposing him and the state he was in. Zabuza pressed a kiss to the young man's pale neck and reluctantly moved one of his hands from its comfortable position to cup the other's obvious erection, this time managing to coarse an embarrassed moan from his bride. Haku hid his face in the other's neck while the man kissed him again, this time below the ear. "But I would like to get to know you." Zabuza finished speaking and pulled the other's underwear out of the way, freeing his cock and then capturing it in a tight fist. Haku dug his nails in the man's shoulders and looked up at him with a start, letting his mouth get ravaged once more as Zabuza started stroking him tightly in a steady rhythm.

He didn't last, Zabuza barely made it to a heavier stroke before the young man kissed him hard, his entire body stiffening up before he wrapped his arms around the man's neck so tight he nearly chocked him, shuddering in his arms once, twice and again. Zabuza wiped his hand on his shirt as the other went limp in his arms, the young man resting his forehead on the man's shoulder, exhausted and ever so slightly humiliated. He tried to sit up, to move away, but Zabuza tucked him neatly back into his undies and wrapped both arms around his drained body. Haku let himself sink into the embrace, turning his burning face to the side to weakly press a kiss to the other's neck. He breathed in his husband's smell and let the musky scent fill his head. He managed to whisper a "Thank you..." before all the stress and worry of the past few weeks finally melted away and he fell into a blissful slumber.

Zabuza didn't move for the rest of the trip, he held the exhausted boy gently in his arms, shifting in and out of consciousness himself. He woke the boy by softly shaking him and Haku followed him off the bus still half-asleep. We wasn't quite aware of where they were or where they were going but Zabuza held his hand and pulled him along with his own determined strides, so Haku followed compliantly while barely being able to keep his eyes open. He noticed some people in uniform and then they walked up some stairs, but when the man let go of his hand and he could finally sit down again he sank right back to sleep.

The next time Haku opened his eyes he found himself inside a small aircraft, Zabuza had changed out of his suit and sat in an equally big and comfy chair across from him, wearing matching white shorts, a t-shirt and... socks and sandals. The man had a huge cigar hanging from his lips and at seeing the other's disgusted expression he blew a cloud of smoke in his face, sending Haku into an undignified coughing fit. "Trust me I would not dress this way if I could help it, but _someone_ messed up my suit." A grin stretched across his face at seeing the other become flustered again and Haku quickly turned to the window next to them. For a moment he lost his breath, as far as the eye could see there was nothing but water, an endless blue plain reaching to the horizon. "What ocean is this?" he asked, slightly out of breath. "That would be the North-Atlantic, change into this." Haku barely had time to rip his eyes from the view when an outfit that looked eerily like the one Zabuza was wearing was thrown in his lap.

As he made his way down the plane Haku felt himself become more curious by the second. There were no other people, no other seats even. He walked by a built-in bar on his way to the bathroom and one of the walls that wasn't mostly window was covered in framed photographs, neatly placed side by side, of Zabuza shaking hands with a different man in every one, all of them wearing shorts, socks and sandals. The bathroom was incredible, bigger than the one they had back home by far; and while he didn't know much about gold it was pretty clear that no expense had been spared on the faucets. He wrestled his way out of the skin-tight wedding dress and kicked it to the side, rolled the matching panties down his legs, glad to be rid of them. Zabuza had been kind enough to give him a fresh set of underwear too and moments later he emerged, in a white t-shirt, white shorts and white socks in sandals. "I still don't understand the outfit." he said to the other who was pouring himself a glass at the bar. "You will, but we have a long way to go. Now, would you like a drink?" he held up the crystal glass, half full of a clear golden liquid with one fat ice-cube sitting in the middle. And Haku figured... why not?

He wasn't quite sure where the time or... what had happened in the meantime, the liquid burned his throat but he kept downing the drinks he was offered as long as Zabuza did, which amused the seasoned drinker to no end. Especially when Haku became offended at something he said, not that either one of them could remember what they were talking about, stood tall to make his point and toppled right over. The man helped him back in his chair with a chuckle, "I think you've had enough.", and Haku would have none of that. "YOU don't get to decide when I've had enough, I am the one who decides!" He stood again, angrily, and again toppled right over. "Do you know where you are right now?" Zabuza asked him after trying to help him up again but being angrily swatted away. "I don't give a fuck where I am you don't tell me what to do!", even from his position on the floor the young man managed to stare daggers at him. "Then do you know who I am?" the man tried again, and Haku frowned up at him, his brain crunching while gliding his eyes over the man's features and stopping at his feet.

"Someone with no fashion sense? I mean... ew." He rolled over on the floor, turning his back to the other with a huff. The plane swayed a little and he huffed again, and once more, and turned back over with very wide eyes. "I don't feel so good... I think the floor is moving." The plane swayed again and he sat up with a start, covering his mouth with one hand while trying to keep himself propped up with the other one. "Bathroom?" Zabuza asked, and Haku nodded a bit too quickly.

So he'd thrown up all over the floor, big deal. So he got so immensely drunk that after throwing up all over the floor he felt his personal space violated when some random guy tried to grab his arm and he punched him in the crotch, whatever. So he then tried to stand on his own and threw up again, all over said random guy's white shorts, who cares. And he might or might not have fallen back into his own puke after that, yeah... So he was now wearing the backup outfit Zabuza had packed for an occasion like this and the man sitting across from him didn't seem very amused with him anymore. Haku smiled apologetically at him but Zabuza was stubbornly staring out the window and ignoring him. At least he was clean now, though he didn't quite remember how he got that way, or changed into the new clothes for that matter. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you drink so much. Are you alright now?" the man spoke, while still not looking at him. "Yes... I'm sorry..." After a few big glasses of water Haku didn't feel physically upset anymore and the spare toothbrush in the bathroom came in handy, but the coldness in the other's voice made him feel like crying anyway.

Zabuza looked up at him after hearing the sniffles almost break through the boy's soft voice and he softened. The way the boy sat there, his head hanging low and fists balled in the fabric barely covering his knees, just looked so sad and rejected. "Well there's a first time for everything! Never saw myself as the type for cleaning puke out of someones hair and off the floor and I definitely could have done without getting punched and all the crying..." at this the boy seemed to break, he forcefully held back his sniffles but couldn't stop the fat tears from making their way down his cheeks. "...But at least I'll never forget this day!", he tried to end on a cheerful note but it didn't seem to make the other feel any better. For a while they just sat in silence again, until Zabuza couldn't take the quiet crying anymore. He firmly grabbed the other's knee and shook him; "Look, so you drank a little too much, most people end up like this every weekend! Its really no big deal." Haku didn't look up so he shook the boy some more, after which he was met with a sad and embarrassed stare. "I'm sorry for punching you in the groin." Haku said softly, causing the other to burst out laughing. Zabuza lifted the icepack from his crotch. "Yeah I could have definitely gone without that, but at least we know now that, even when you are drunk out of your mind and puking all over the place, you won't let people take advantage of you, and that's a very good thing."

"You were just trying to help me though..." Haku's gaze dropped to the other's icepack. "And you did help me, before... and I gave you nothing in return." He slipped off his seat and landed roughly on his knees, still slightly intoxicated. He crawled forward slowly, staring up at the gaze that was challenging him, but he wouldn't back down. He placed his hands on the other's knees, pushing them apart and crawling between them. He ran his hands up the other's thighs and put the icepack away. "You do want this?" Zabuza nodded quietly, taken a little aback at the other's assertiveness. The young man tried to smile up at him with confidence and spoke softly, "So let me make you feel better now..."


End file.
